Luna inmortal
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: —Deseo ser la noche si con eso he de obtener la compañía eterna de la luna más bella. /SasuHina. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**G**enero: Romance - Drama - Fantasía.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*****—Hablan.

Serie de drabbles.

* * *

_1 | **L**una inmortal | 1 _

* * *

_Todavía no existías y, sin embargo, no pude evitar desearte._

* * *

Estoy eternamente solo. Jamás me importó y hoy, observando la luna, reparo en mi soledad. Es eterna, es silenciosa, es indiferente, y nos ignoramos. ¿Qué cambia si pienso en ello? Sólo me invado a propósito de un sentimiento que anhela un algo que nunca voy a lograr comprender. Luego me ahogo en suspiros y silencio, por lo mismo ignoro inclusive a la soledad y camino hacia delante, sin mirar ni siquiera mis costados. Después de todo tampoco quiero encontrar nada y difícilmente alguien me encuentre a mí.

Sin familia, sin amigos y sin siquiera conocidos, puesto que los olvidé. No recuerdo a nadie hoy, y mañana no será la excepción. En realidad la vida es bastante sencilla así. Trabajo, nada, trabajo, dormir. ¿Qué mejor? Aprecio el silencio y la tranquilidad que me rodea, no deseo perder esto. Menos deseo una mujer, una familia, amigos o una acompañante. Todo me parece insignificante porque lo es, porque nada me llena y porque nada lo hará.

Me acosté temprano si bien mañana no contaba con trabajo. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Al dormir es como si no existiese y de mí nada quedase. Es simplemente perfecto, y luego despierto en un mundo imperfecto, cayendo junto a él. Mi único deseo era el que la noche fuese eterna, y por consiguiente mi sueño también.

Esa noche escuché un ruido que imaginé e ignoré permaneciendo mis párpados cerrados. Me dirigí hacia Morfeo cuando pronto uno de mis sentidos se puso en guardia, cobrando vida y sensibilizándose. Intensificando la habilidad de sentir detecté que mi piel ardía hasta el punto de imaginar fuego sobre mí. Como si de olas rompiendo sobre mi piel se tratase o la brisa recorriendola. Cálido, húmedo, y suave, realmente suave, imitando la sensación al tacto de la misma seda.

En mis fosas nasales se colaba el aroma que cobraba vida al llover, refrescante y tranquilizante. Estaba viviendo el sueño más confuso y agradable de toda mi vida, hasta deseaba no despertar. El susurro del viento entrecortado extremadamente atrayente y delirándome me domaron, sentí perder el control. Mi lengua acariciaba un hielo que poco a poco se derretía para permitir que me hiciera del líquido perdido. Al terminarlo quise más y, aunque no lo igualase, próximamente degusté de una pequeña cereza tardándome en el proceso.

Todo mi cuerpo ardía y comencé a gemir, solté un gruñido y prontamente el sudor creció en mi nuca y en mi cuello. Me centré en mi cuello, mi atención en mi cuello húmedo y caliente. Algo lo estaba raspando y me enloquecía. Quería más de la sensación, que fuese perforado, pero no podía moverme. Estaba siendo domado por la lujuria. Dejé que esa fuerza que me daba placer realizara conmigo lo se le antojase, llenándome de un delirante olor y mojándome en una llovizna caliente. De un momento a otro un peso se deslizó de mi cuerpo y desperté agitado.

—Mierda —juré, era pasado el medio día. Sin embargo, no era como si realmente me importase eso.

Mis pensamientos centrados en mi cuerpo que estaba más cansado que de costumbre y sudado. Miré cuidadosamente la habitación, descubriendo el reflejo del mismo cuatro que dejé ayer al cerrar mis parpados. El olor lo identifiqué enseguida, aquel que se creaba en la cima de la excitación y el placer. ¿Pero eso tenía sentido? Definitivamente, no había fuente de donde pudiese nacer el aroma. Decidí ignorarlo, como todo, y me adentré a la ducha. Pensé, inevitablemente, en las sensaciones que percibí en mi extraño sueño. Todo en ellos era perfecto y lo último experimentado no se alejaba a esa realidad. Al lavar mi nuca me sorprendí al gemir.

Toqué la extraña marca allí sin poder verla. Mis mejillas ardieron y cerré los ojos rememorando el sueño más perfecto. Debía admitir que estaba fascinado con la idea de repetirlo. Cerré la ducha y al salir de la bañera y, con una mueca de placer, giré para mirar lo que yacía sobre mi cuello. Mis parpados alzándose ante lo que mis ojos apreciaban. Allí se encontraba dos pequeños agujeros. No entendí de qué se trataba o qué lo había hecho. No quise hacerlo tampoco y, como de costumbre, lo ignoré. Debía ser por algún insecto.

En la noche no dormí. Fue eterna la espera por aquella sensación que tanto comenzaba a anhelar.

* * *

_[ _**A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

¿Cómo están, gente? ;D

¡No me reten! Bueno, otro lío más xDD. Igual no va a ser un fic muuuy largo y los capítulos no van a ser largos tampoco. Es que estoy enamora y el sentimiento me inspiró, estoy super cursi, y lo odio (=.=)

Está algo raro y misterioso, no? Bueno, espero les guste.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**G**enero: Romance - Drama - Fantasía.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*****—Hablan.

* * *

_2 | **L**una inmortal | 2_

* * *

_Fue tu sed nuestro placer, lo que drenó la oscuridad de mis noches. Mi hambre, lo que determinó nuestra unión._

* * *

Viendo de reojo mi segundo baso de wiscky medité mi situación. No existía día donde no sintiese esa extraña ansiedad. Una semana de aquel sueño y aún no lo olvidaba. Lo que sentí fue verdaderamente increíble, como si fuese real. ¿Era posible desear lo inexistente? Querer repetir una acción que jamás experimenté, esa era mi obsesión. Así, intenté buscar placer que igualase mi imaginación sin ningún éxito. Cerrar los ojos y rememorar era una costumbre que se pegaba a mi piel con descaro, y yo tampoco hacía nada para evitarlo. ¿Qué más daba? Mi propio tacto junto a mis párpados caídos habían sido lo más cercano a aquel sueño mojado, por más desagradable que me fuera realizar tal acto por algo que comenzaba a odiar al no existir.

Frustrado aventé el baso que sostenía con intención de dormir, indiferente al último pensamiento. Estaba exhausto. Mi persistencia en un principio de que lo pasado podría vivir provocó un trastorno de sueño en mi persona. Dormía de día y de no hacerlo actuaba como un mismo zombie desanimado, mientras en la noche desperdiciaba el tiempo de verdadero descanso. ¿Esperando qué? Un inalcanzable ilusión.

–Tsk. –acostado descubrí fastidiado que el intento de dormir no era más que un fracaso. No le veía el caso a levantarme a vagar por mi departamento y a seguir quebrando copas, por lo que aunque inútil proseguí acostado con los ojos cerrados invocando al sueño; y fue al dar mi tercer vuelta enojado que escuché el ruido de pasos camuflándose con el de algún otro departamento.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, negándome a seguir siendo un idiota, mas me fue imposible ignorar el tacto tímido y delicado de una mano recorriendo mi brazo izquierdo. Una semana, volví a pensar, y evité abrir los ojos pensando que después de una semana volvía a repetir el sueño. Volteé para tomar con fuerza la pequeña mano y al escuchar una respiración impresionada abrí los ojos cual platos reconociendo la realidad y descubriendo que una mujer yacía en frente mío. Una hermosa mujer inclinada hacia mí. Cubrió mi boca antes de que le exigiese una explicación a su presencia y posteriormente, luciendo desesperada, con fuerza y rapidez unió mis muñecas y las ató con una tela suave. La muy descarada me había amarrado a la cabecera de la cama con mi propia sabana.

Mi ceño fruncido pareció haberla intimidado y respondió al gesto mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior. Fue dolorosamente excitante, pero mi enojo era superior a la excitación que ello provocó. El colmo era saberla tan frágil, una mujer insignificante teniéndome a su merced.

–No lo soltaré –dijo vacilante subiéndose sobre mí. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho y juré tras suspirar–. Cómo n-no me di cuenta.

Volvió a mirarme mordiéndose el labio inferior, seguramente consciente que esa acción en ella me excitaba más que el hecho de imaginar lo que haría. Odié saberme débil y me vi tentando a morderle la mano que me impedía hablar, no obstante, me distrajo sus ojos imitadores de la luna que me miraban deseosos. El orgullo creció al igual que la confusión. Ella se relamió los labios hambrienta y más tarde observó con atención mi cuello. Abrir enteramente los ojos tras ser perforado por sus dientes había sido inevitable. El placer, espontaneo.

Era increíble, incorrecto, definitivamente un sueño; sin embargo me encantaba, no había disfrutado de una sensación igual desde lo que adiviné debió ser nuestro primer encuentro. Me importó un botón que bebiera mi sangre si con eso me daba el placer que tanto había buscado. Me estaba enloqueciendo y cuando la quise tocar me encontré con que mis manos estaban atadas sobre mi cabeza, inútiles. Mas me olvidé de ello al sentirla apartarse gimiendo en el proceso. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas y fue un gozo verla a ella en las mismas condiciones. Ya nada me impedía hablar y en cambio comenzaba a jadear.

–Suéltame –ordené, pero ella negó lentamente incrementando mi desesperación–. No voy a hacerte nada. Tsk. ¡Estuve una maldita semana esperando por que volvieras! Lo último que quiero es alejarte.  
–Lo siento –ignorando mis palabras pidió perdón, humedeciendo mi cuello deliciosamente. Apretó mi cintura con las piernas encendiéndome, obligándome a arquear la espalda cuando bajó a explorar con sus labios mi pecho–. N-No puedo... –No perdía de vista ninguna de sus acciones. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su lengua curiosa, mostrándose inocente cuando era ella quien me tomaba contra mi voluntad, o al menos así era hace un momento. Irguiéndose para besarme, adiviné, fue un entretenimiento verla apenada, rozando mis labios con timidez y cerrando los párpados en el proceso. Al alejarse lentamente, terminando con el placer de nuestras bocas, pidió suplicante–: Prometa... Prometa no decir nada.

Me pareció absurdo su método, confiando ciegamente que con sólo una afirmación la cosa sería así aunque yo no pensaba hablar si con eso terminaba con este nuevo placer. Por lo que levantándome lo suficiente besé en modo de afirmación sus labios, con fiereza desconocida para ella. Al separarme me mantuve en mi lugar, recostado, ofreciéndole una sonrisa descara con el permiso de que conmigo hiciera cuánto quisiera; y aunque tímida, se hizo de mi cuello.

Con diversión pensé en el lobo que era y en la oveja que me atacaba, mas sabía que si bien así era la cosa en ningún momento liberaría mis manos y que con ella debía ser sumiso.

* * *

_[ _**A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

¿Cómo están, gente? ;D

Perdón por tardar tanto, pero me estoy poniendo al día. En fin. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me frustró. ¡Quería escribir un lemon explícito que voy a dejar para el siguiente capi! :(. Bien. ¿Qué tal la aparición de Hinata? Es un vampiro y la chica sigue tan tímida, tan linda e inocente. Se nota que no es más que una novata y les confieso: Sasuke fue su primer victima xD. Ya más adelante van a saber más, y aunque no parezca vamos a ver a una Hinata dominante. ¡No me olvido de Sasuke! Imagínense la desesperación por la que pasaba que ni siguiera le importó que Hinata fuese una chupa sangre, y siendo cómo es no necesitaba preguntar para aclarar lo que más bien estaba siendo gritado por los colmillos de Hinata.

Por último, les digo muchas gracias por los comentarios, que por cierto, Emilee, no lo pudiste definir mejor xD.

¡Saludos!


End file.
